


Merry christmas

by Elseaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, NedPort, spamano - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa
Summary: Noel chez le tomato gangNed : AbelPortugal : JoaoLuxembourg : MickaelBelgique : Bella





	Merry christmas

-Estrella ne t’éloigne pas !  
-Mais je veux retrouver Toniiii !  
-Moi aussi pulcino mio cependant je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes comme lui.  
Lovino posa les sacs et s’accroupi devant sa fille pour remettre en place son écharpe dont elle avait défait le noeud.  
-Mais papa ! Je ressemble déjà à un gros bonhomme de neige ! Se plaignit-t-elle.  
-Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade mon ange. 

Avec sa grosse veste, ses gants rouge et son bonnet vert, c’était plutôt à une adorable qu’elle ressemblait au lieu d’un bonhomme de neige. Estrella avait maintenant 5 ans, ses cheveux était d’une couleur brun châtain et ses yeux était d’un bleu qui semblait scintillé autant qu’une étoile filante. Ce fut Antonio qui la nomma ainsi et même si son cher italien avait d’autres d’idées, celui-ci lui correspondit si bien qu’il ne s’y opposa pas une seule seconde. Généralement, c’était une enfant très souriante mais plus elle prenait de l’âge, plus elle semblait devenir quelques peu capricieuse et désobéissante.

-Donne moi la main Estrella  
-Non ! Pas besoin ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire.  
-Je préfère que tu restes près de moi alors…  
Estrella ne l’écouta pas, plein d’énergie elle préférait être libre de mouvement tout en gardant son éternel sourire.

Soudain le téléphone vibra, recevant un message d’Antonio.  
« Je vous ai trouvé ! »  
-Papa va bientôt arriver…  
Lovino chercha l’espagnol du regard, surement très proche d’eux. Estrella avança de plusieurs pas devant son père, le sourire aux lèvres, elle allait finalement retrouvé son père après plus d’une heure et demie d’attente.  
De l’autre coté de la rue, l’espagnol, quelques sacs à la main, les avaient déjà repéré et faisait de grand signe.  
-PAPA !  
-Ne t’éloigne pas ma chérie !!

Estrella se mit à courir pour retrouver son père, suivie de Lovino, bien trop lent à cause de tout les sacs qu’il porte. Tout à coup, l’enfant traversa la rue sous les yeux effaré de ses parents, la voiture qui arrivait roulait bien trop vite pour freiner à temps, elle tourna la tête vers la lumière aveuglante de la voiture. L’espagnol s’était jeté sur la rue, tentant l’impossible pour sauver sa fille. Elle sentit soudainement des bras l’entourer et l’attirer en arrière, Lovino n’eut qu’un instant pour lâcher les sacs et attraper son petit ange. Il recula rapidement en arrière et pousser par Antonio, Ils trébuchèrent sur le trottoir, la voiture les ayant frôlé de peu, seul le bonnet vert d’Estrella était passé sous ses roues.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Antonio, le coeur en émoi comme chacun d’eux. Lovino se releva et acquiesça de la tête tout en gardant Estrella pleurant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux, celle-ci s’agrippait fort à son père. Lorsqu’Antonio se releva, il prit sa famille dans les bras, essuyant les larmes de sa fille.  
-Ne me refais plus jamais ça mi estrella…  
-Perdón… Perdón  
Antonio embrassa alors ses deux amours tendrement sur le front tandis que Lovino le dévisagea d’un air renfrogné qui voulait tout dire et semblant caché de la tristesse.  
-Prend les sac… On rentre. Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.  
L’espagnol s’exécuta sans dire un mot de plus.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, autour d’un bon repas. Une certaine tension régnait entre le couple cependant, ils prirent soin d’agir naturellement pour ne pas brusquer leur fille, non-responsable de leur querelle.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Lovino mit Estrella au lit et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, Antonio l’attendant dans le couloir. 

-Une heure trente… Tu nous as abandonné pendant une heure trente !!!  
-Perdón mi Lovinito… Je voulais acheter une surprise pour Estrella et toi, je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrai autant de temps…  
Lovino avança rapidement vers les escaliers menant à leur chambre, très farouche, suivit de son homme.  
-J’étais inquiet ! Et la petite était triste, tu travailles tellement que l’on a déjà peu de moment ensemble et tu arrives encore à tout gâcher !!  
-Je t’en prie Lovi, pardonne-moi, je ne recommencerai plus.  
-Hmpf… Et c’est quoi cette surprise ? Demanda-t-il l’air curieux.  
-Si je te le dis ça ne sera plus une surprise.  
L’italien se retira de ses bras pour enlever sa chemise et son pantalon, les lançant dans le panier à linge. Il s’assit alors sur le lit, regardant Antonio faire de même. Lovino se tut un long moment, pensif, cessant de le regarder.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a prit de traverser la rue comme ça… ?  
-Lovi… Je pense que tu aurais peut être du lui tenir la main

L’espagnol le rejoints sur le lit et essuya les larmes qui avait commencé à couler sur ses joues  
-Je… Je le sais parfaitement, elle a refusé de prendre ma main et je n’ai pas assez insisté… Je dois être un mauvais parent…  
-C’est faux, tu as réagis au quart de tour Lovi, tu l’as sauvée comme n’importe quel parent l’aurait fait  
-Tu crois ?  
Antonio passa alors ses bras musclé dans son dos pour le tenir contre lui tout en caressant ses cheveux.  
-Oui… C’est fini maintenant, n’y pense plus… Je t’aime mi amor  
-Je t’aime aussi  
-Tu veux dormir ou bien…  
-Ou bien  
L’italien eut un sourire en coin et l’embrassa fougueusement, Il le plaqua alors contre le matelas et déposa des baisers sur son torse si bien dessiné tout en caressant ses hanches pour ensuite soulever l’une des cuisses et l’embrasser avec son air aguicheur.  
-Je vais bien m’occuper de toi cette nuit amore mio  
Lovino s’approcha du visage rouge d’Antonio pour y déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

-Aéroport de Zaventem-

-Tu les vois grand-frère ?! Dit Bella toute enchantée  
-Non, pas encore  
-Mais quand est-ce qu’il arrive ?!! S’impatienta-t-elle  
-Ils sont surement occupé à chercher leur bagage, sois patiente. Lui répondit Abel en lui tapotant la tête.  
-Ca fait si longtemps que je ne les ai plus vu !

Le couple arriva enfin, Tonio leur fit signe pendant qu’Estrella s’empressa de courir dans les bras de Bella qui la serra très fort, très heureuse de se revoir. Les salutations furent très chaleureuse. Avec la petite dans les bras, elle regarda alors les mains du couples et lança un regard attristé à Antonio sans le lui en parler puisqu’ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, tout deux n’était toujours pas marié, l’espagnol parlait souvent de faire sa demande, sans agir pour autant.

Bella les conduisit vers le parking cependant, après quelques minutes, Antonio se retourna et s’arrêta comme si quelque chose avait été oublié.  
-João est déjà arrivé ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Son avion a été supprimé… Expliqua Abel.  
-Il devrait peut être arrivée dans la soirée… Ou demain je l’espère.  
Après cette triste nouvelle, tout le monde se tut et monta dans la voiture en direction des plaisirs d’hiver de Bruxelles.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la patinoire non loin de la place de la bourse, ils changèrent tous leurs chaussures pour des patins à glace à l’exception d’Abel.  
-Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir patiner avec nous grand-frère ?  
-Je vous regarderai… Je ne suis pas très bon à ça  
-Préviens moi si tu as du nouveau à propos des garçons… Demanda-elle inquiétée.  
Abel acquiesça tandis qu’elle s’avança sur la patinoire en tenant la main d’Estrella pour lui apprendre à patiner.  
-On ira manger des gaufres après ?  
-Ya ! Avec plein de coulis chocolat !  
-Génial ! 

Bella se mit à rigoler en regardant à l’autre bout de la patinoire. Antonio ne semblait pas être à sa première chute tandis que Lovi se tenait continuellement au bord de la patinoire tel un petit faon venant de naitre. L’italien lui tandis la main pour l’aider à se relever.  
-Tu ne fais que tomber imbécile ! Accroche-toi à la rambarde comme moi  
-Eheh ! Merci Lovi  
Antonio se releva et s’agrippa à son chéri pour le câliner qui vira alors rouge  
-Lache-moi ! On va tomber tout les deux bastard !  
En fin de compte, Lovino passa son bras dans le dos de l’espagnol, acceptant le malin cependant, Antonio s’en détacha tout aussi vite, apercevant leur fille tenter de les rejoindre à travers toute la patinoire, il avança alors de quelque pas en avant, s’éloignant de la rambarde tout en l’encourageant.

-Mi estrella ! ¡bravo ¡bravo  
L’espagnol fit un pas de trop et se retrouva à nouveau le cul sur la glace lorsque son enfant arriva devant lui qui ne pu s’empêcher de rigoler.  
-Jajajaja ! Je suis meilleure que papa Toni !  
-Une vraie patineuse étoilée !  
Il la prit alors dans ses bras tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux. La scène arracha un magnifique sourire à Lovino, qu’Estrella ne manqua pas.

Pendant ce temps, Bella qui les aurait bien rejoints fut interpellé par Abel. Celui-ci lui tendit alors son téléphone qu’elle prit en main.  
-Allo ? Bella ?  
-Michael ?! Ca me fait plaisir de t’entendre, comment vas-tu ?  
-Je vais bien et j’entend à ta voix que toi aussi  
-Oui ! Je suis dans le centre avec les garçons et la petite, on est à la patinoire, c’est vraiment amusant et… toi ? Quand est-ce que tu arrives ? Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.  
-Je… Je serais là demain, je te le promet Bella  
-Mais tu devais avoir fini de travailler aujourd’hui !  
-Je sais, je sais mais il y a des erreurs dans la compta et je dois absolument arranger ça… Je suis sincèrement désolé  
-Tu promets !  
-Oui c’est une promesse ! J’arriverai aussi vite que j’aurais fini de travailler !

Sur ces derniers mots, Bella regagna le sourire, le restant de la soirée se passa tout comme elle l’avait prévu, autour de gaufre, de chocolat et d’un bon repas. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Bella et déposèrent leurs bagages dans l’une de ses chambres d’amis. Ils s’apprêtèrent tous à aller dormir.  
-Je dors avec Bella !! S’écria Estrella.  
-Que… Comment ça ? S’interloqua Lovino.  
-Elle a dit qu’elle allait m’apprendre à faire des jolies coiffure !  
Lovino soupira et esquissa un sourire par la suite, il s’accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de sa fille et caressa ses cheveux.  
-Je vois, passe une bonne nuit pulcino mio.  
-Dors bien mi estrella !  
Bella et elle lancèrent les derniers bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte de leur chambre.

Quant à Abel, il ne s’était pas fait prier pour aller se coucher, il s’était enfermé une petite heure plus tôt dans sa chambre sans pour autant trouver le sommeil. Sa seule occupation était de relire ses messages échangé avec Joao. Le portugais y précisait qu’il arriverait vers 16h et refusant que l’on vienne le chercher, préférant qu’Abel reste à la soirée. Il s’enroula alors dans ses couettes accompagné de son lapin dormant sur le coussin à coté de lui. 

La soirée commença dans le calme, ayant hâte que les derniers invité arrive. Estrella s’amusait avec quelque jouet et le lapin d’Abel, comme s’il était un petit chat. Il regarda alors l’heure sur sa montre, il devait bientôt arriver.  
-Je sors un peu… Dit-il.  
-D’accord. Lui répondit sa soeur.  
Ses yeux ne l’avait pas trompé, il aperçu Jaoa au loin sortant d’un taxi avec une petite valise. Celui-ci lui fit signe et le rejoignit devant la porte.  
-Tu m’attendais ?  
-Je t’ai vu arriver voyons.

Abel leva alors les yeux en l’air, voulant apparemment montré quelque chose. Joao se pencha alors sur lui pour l’embrasser, personne ne refuserait un baiser sous du houx.  
Après de longue minutes, ils rentrèrent, accueillit par tout le monde malgré qu’Antonio ne semblait l’aise de le voir enfin arrivé, sa présence fit très plaisir à Estrella qu’il prit à bras, c’est qu’elle avait bien grandit cette petite, affirma-t-il, elle la prit par le bras pour l’emmener jouer avec elle.

Mickael éteignit les ordinateurs de son bureau, il s’était écroulé dans son fauteuil pour terminer son café. Il se leva et se vêtit de sa longue veste pour ensuite prendre son téléphone et composer le numéro de Bella qui s’empressa de lui répondre.  
-J’ai enfin fini Bella, je vais bientôt arriver !  
-Geweldig ! Geweldig ! Vers quel heure ?! On t’attendra pour manger ! S’exclama-t-elle enjouée.  
-Eh bien, la route me prendre environ 3h donc j’arriverai vers 19h, juste à temps. Tout le monde est déjà là ?  
-Oui ! João est arrivé l’heure passée !  
-C’est super, j’ai vraiment hâte d’arriver

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion encore quelques minutes, parlant de tout et de rien et raccrochèrent lorsque Mickael monta dans sa voiture. En ce 24 décembre, les routes était plus calme que d’habitude, il n’est resta que plus prudent après tout, il était fatigué et sa route était longue.  
Il jeta alors un oeil dans le rétroviseur, Il était suivie d’une grande voiture bleue, il n’y prêtant pas attention, cependant celle-ci sembla se rapprocher un peu de trop. L’autre conducteur chercha à le doubler en pleine autoroute, il continua d’accéléré lorsque leur deux voitures furent bien trop proche. Michael dû tourner brusquement le volant, espérant éviter l’accident.

Lorsque Bella raccrocha, tout le monde semblait avoir compris que le dernier invité ne manquerait pas la soirée. En l’attendant, le temps passa joyeusement autour de quelques verres et des petits four. Tout à coup, Estrella se mit à fixer le sapin sans dire un mot, décoré de boules rouges et blanche et de guirlandes dorée cependant, le pied de celui-ci était vide, aucun cadeau n’y avait été déposé.  
-Où sont les cadeaux ? Questionna-t-elle.  
-Mi estrella, tu sais très bien que le père Noël les apportera cette nuit !  
-Cette fois-ci, j’ai demandé un service spécial au père Noel ! Annonça Bella.  
-Il apportera deux fois plus de cadeaux ?!  
-Non ! Encore mieux, il viendra ce soir en personne pour les déposer !!  
-C’est vrai ?!! Dis papa tu as déjà rencontré le père Noel ?  
-Hum… Oui bien sur que j-je l’ai rencontré… ma chérie. Répondit l’italien.

Après cette surprenante nouvelle, les garçons regardèrent Bella d’un air perplexe tandis qu’elle gardait ce sourire entre fierté et malice sur le visage. Comment ça le père Noel viendrait ? Qu’était-elle en train de manigancer ? Après une trentaine de minutes, Bella leur fit discrètement signe à tous de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, Lovino du se détaché de la petite Estrella, il rentra alors dans la cuisine avec les autres en grommelant, croisa les bras et s’adossa au mur.

-On peut savoir c’est quoi cette histoire de père Noel ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Je pense qu’Estrella va adorer ! J’ai tout préparé ! Les cadeaux sont dans une hotte au grenier et la costume de père Noel est…  
-Attend ! Tu es en train de dire que l’un de nous va se déguiser en père Noel pour faire plaisir à la petite ? S’exclama João.  
-Pas moyen ! Je ne jouerais pas au père Noel, je suis trop mauvais acteur ! Expliqua Lovino.  
-Grand-frère je t’en prie ! Ca lui ferai vraiment plaisir !  
-Que ? Pourquoi moi ? Je vais surement lui faire peur non ?  
Il n’avait pas tort, avec son aura intimidante, jouer le rôle du père Noel n’était peut être pas fait pour lui, il lança alors un regard à João auquel Bella fit de même.

-Eh… Je suis pas son père, tu devrais t’y coller Tonio. Lui dit-il en ricanant.  
-Ca pourrait être amusant oui mais… Dit l’espagnol hésitant.  
-Mais ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal se passé ?  
-Je la vois tout les jours alors peut être qu’elle me reconnaitra… J’adorais lui faire plaisir mais…  
-Tu seras bien déguisé voyons ! Le rassura Bella.

Soudain des bruits de pneus se firent entendre dans le petit parking extérieur de la maison de Bella. Elle accouru alors vers Mickael qui venait de sortir de sa voiture et lui sauta dans les bras, il l’accueillit chaleureusement, heureux d’être enfin arrivé. Abel qui arriva pour le saluer après sa soeur remarqua le coup dans sa voiture, il le dévisagea comprenant que son voyage ne semblait pas avoir été de tout repos mais celui-ci mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, inutile d’inquiété leur soeur, il était indemne après tout.

-On a à peine commencé l’entrée ! On t’a attendu Mickael et…  
Bella coupa sa phrase pour reprendre son air espiègle sur le visage tandis qu’Abel pour retourner à l’intérieur, se doutant de l’idée de Bella.  
-J’aurais un service à te demander ! Termina-t-elle  
-Un service ? La questionna-t-il.  
Elle l’emmena alors sans même attendre son approbation.

Après avoir tout de même saluer Mickael, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon, Estrella étant occupé à jouer avec l’Holland Lop d’Abel qui lui rapportait la petite balle qu’elle lui lançait en donnant des petits coup de pattes dessus. Elle semblait avoir vraiment hate que le père Noel arrive. Quant à Bella, elle ne revint qu’une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, affirmant que le père noel allait bientôt arrivé. C’est alors que la sonnette retentit. La petite accouru vers la porte d’entrée pour l’ouvrir.  
-HO HO HO… Je suis le père Noel ! Ravie de te rencontrer Estrella…  
-Wow ! Tu connais mon prénom ?! Papas !! Venez voir ! C’est le vrai père Noel !

Mickael, déguisé en père Noel s’abaissa à sa taille pour lui tapoter la tête, l’expression de son visage était difficile à décrire, il semblait amusé mais en même temps, dérangé, il chercha le regard Bella qui eu un frisson dans le dos à ce moment. Il se fit donc emmené avec sa hotte dans le salon et fit signe à tous le monde dont un certain Abel qui se retenait de rigoler mais quant à Joao, ce n’était pas vraiment son cas. Ce rôle semblait très bien convenir à Mickael qui finalement le prit au sérieux, il s’asseye alors près du sapin avec la petite et ouvrit sa hotte de jouet et sortit celui avec écrit le prénom Estrella.

-J’espère que tu as été bien sage cette année mon enfant !  
-Oui ! Tu as reçu ma lettre père noel ? Tu sais c’est quoi mon cadeau ?  
-Oui bien sur je… Enfin ouvre-le voyons ! DIt-il en lui tendant le paquet.  
-Tu as oublié ce qu’il y avait dans mon cadeau ?  
A court d’idée et n’ayant aucune idée de ce que Lovino et Tonio avait glissé dedans, il tourna discrètement la tête vers eux, étant l’un contre l’autre dans le divan.  
-Un camion de pompier. Murmura Lovino  
-La voiture de police. Renchérit Antonio.  
Pompier ou policier ? Tout deux se regardèrent très perplexe, comment se faisait-il qu’il avait chacun une idée différente du cadeau pour leur fille.  
-Elle a demandé des pompiers !  
-Mais j’ai acheté une voiture de police, elle la voulait aussi !  
-Je me rappelle avoir emballé le camion !  
Perdu, Mickael ne semblait pas sur de lui tandis que la petite s’impatienta.  
-Ma chère Estrella, dans le cadeau il y a soit un camion de pompier soit une voiture de police.  
Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt pour fixer le père Noel dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n’était pas sur de lui.  
-T’es un peu bizarre père Noel…

Michael ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de sourire jusqu’à ce qu’Estrella se décide enfin à ouvrir son cadeau, elle poussa un cri de joie en voyant le magnifique camion de pompier tandis que Lovino donna un petit coup de coude à son homme en ricanant signifiant « J’avais raison ».  
Elle reçu alors son deuxième cadeau, une très jolie peluche tigre qu’elle s’empressa de garder dans ses bras. Elle se mit alors à dévisager à nouveau son père Noel.

-Tu es vraiment le père Noel ?  
-Personne d’autre… Je suis venu spécialement pour toi !  
-Parce que tu ressembles à quelqu’un que je connais…  
-C’est surement une coïncidence.  
-Oui mais… Michael devait bientôt arrivé et j’ai entendu une voiture alors que père Noel vient en traineaux !  
Pas stupide cette petite. Pensa Mickael.  
-L’époque des traineaux est révolue voyons ! C’est bien trop lent, nous les pères Noel utilisons des voitures !  
-Il y a plusieurs père Noel ?? Comment vous faites pour faire le tour du monde ?!!  
Estrella était captivé par qu’il venait de raconter qui semblait très sérieux dans ses propos. Le visage des autres était désappointé, qu’essayait-il de lui faire croire. Mais Michael continua ses explications.  
-Dans chaque pays, il y a plein de père Noel qui travaille pour un seul père Noel vivant dans le QG finlandais. Lorsqu’il reçoit ta lettre, il prépare les cadeaux et ensuite, c’est nous qui les distribuons.  
-WOW !! Et t’es payé ?!  
Mickael arbora un très grand sourire tout en fixant sa soeur.  
-Je suis même trèèèès bien payé ! C’est un travail difficile d’être père Noel !

Bella aurait bien aimé s’enfuir mais avec Mickael, la possibilité ne semblait pas existé. Leur père Noel déposa alors le reste des cadeaux en dessous du sapin tandis qu’Estrella se rendit bien compte que Michael était l’un des employés du père Noel, enfin, selon ses propos vint alors le moment du diner où tout le monde savoura les délicieux repas cuisiné par Bella et son grand-frère, chacun aidèrent un peu. Quant à Estrella, elle continua de jouer avec son nouveau camion et le lapin, s’amusant à monter dessus pour rouler. La soirée passa avec quelques coupes de champagne quand vient finalement le moment du dessert, Bella apporta deux grandes buches sur la table.

-S’il n’y en a pas assez j’ai encore un gâteau dans le frigo ! Dit-elle chaleureusement.  
-Je vais couper le gâteau, qui veut une énorme part ? Qui veut une plus petite ? Dit Joao en prenant le couteau en main quand il se mit à regarder son frère avec un sourire narquois, il posa alors son couteau sur la table.  
-Tiens… Ca me rappelle une histoire quand Tonio était plus jeune, à Noel et qu’avec la buche il-

Sa parole fut coupée par Antonio qui bondit de sa chaise et attrapa la tête de son frère pour l’enfoncer dans la buche. Estrella n’hésita pas à rire pendant que João releva sa tête du gâteau, fusillant son frère du regard. Abel passa alors son doigt sur la crème présente sur ses joues.  
-C’est délicieux  
-Hum… Pas faux. Dit Bella en faisant de même.  
-Mais arrêter !! Tu perds rien pour attendre Tonio !

L’espagnol avait réagit par instinct, il se cacha alors derrière Lovino pour éviter la confrontation.  
Au final, Bella alla chercher le dernier gâteau qu’elle avait préparé pour l’occasion, la soirée se passa dans la joie malgré ce petit accro entre les deux frères.  
Les heures passèrent, Bella s’assit dans le divan, à coté d’Antonio.  
-Tu ne comptes toujours pas faire ta demande ?  
Antonio souriait et sorti un petit écrin rouge de la poche de son pantalon très discrètement.  
-Je commence vraiment à y penser mais avec la petite on est occupé et  
-Fais-le ! Je suis sure que Lovi n’attend que ça !  
-J’ai peur de brusqué les choses… Je pensais qu’acheté la bague me déciderait mais j’ai eu tort.  
Bella ne répondit pas, le sujet semblait clos pour l’espagnol, il était clair qu’il finirait par faire sa demande mais pas dans l’immédiat.

Lorsqu’Estrella commença à s’endormir dans le divan, Lovino la prit dans ses bras et souhaita la bonne nuit à tout le monde suivit d’Antonio, ils s’endormirent tout les trois avec Estrella au milieu d’eux, sa peluche tigre avec elle.

Un peu après, ce fut le tour de João de commencé à fatigué, il se dirigea alors dans la chambre d’Abel qui ne le rejoins qu’une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.  
-T’en a mis du temps à arriver. Dit-il avec un air aguicheur.  
-Toujours aussi impatient.  
Abel le prit dans ses bras pour l’embrasser langoureusement sur le lit, il lui enleva son t-shirt pour le coucher contre le matelas jusqu’à ce que le lapin se mette à tirer sur les cheveux de Joao.  
-Hey ! S’écria João  
-Oh… Elle a du me suivre pour aller dormir  
Abel prit alors son adorable boule de poil dans les bras, ce n’était pas le bon moment pour venir dormir, il la sorti alors de la chambre pour l’instant.  
-C’est pas la première fois qu’elle s’en prend à mes cheveux…  
-C’est parce qu’il sont doux  
Abel passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

Quant à Bella et Mickael, ils restèrent éveillé encore bien longtemps à discuter et rigoler ensemble tout en faisait attention à ne pas réveillé les autres, ils s’étaient secrètement déjà échangé les cadeaux et s’endormirent ensemble dans le divan.


End file.
